Szukam asystentki
by broken324
Summary: Hermiona rzuca, a raczej zostaje wyrzucana z pracy. Prawie wpada pod samochód, lecz z chwil grozy ratuje ją Draco.


**Jest to moje pierwsze Fanfiction i tak szczerzę to trochę obawiam się to wrzucić bojąc się, że uznacie to za kompletną porażkę... ale cóż działamy :)  
**pozdrawiam broke... :D

_**Środa 4 Października 2001r, Londyn. **_

Jesień tego roku była chłodna i bardzo deszczowa chociaż deszcz w Londynie jest naturalnym zjawiskiem pogodowym. Dwudziestosiedmioletnia czarownica o brązowych włosach jechała własnie do pracy. Na jej drodze pojawił się korek spowodowany zderzeniem dwóch samochodów. Wszyscy dookoła niej trąbili aby można było ruszyć, ale nie nic nie wskazywało na to żeby cokolwiek się polepszyło. Zaklęła cicho pod nosem i wyjęła z torebki telefon. Odblokowała go i wstukała numer telefonu szefa, który znała już na pamięć. Usłyszała kilka sygnałów jednak po chwili usłyszała jego głos przedstawiający się i mówiący że aktualnie jest zajęty dlatego nie odbiera telefonu. Rozłączyła się, znowu przeklęła, skoro nie odbierał to spotkanie już się zaczęło, ale bez niej. Nacisnęła mocno klakson jednak to nic nie dało. Zgasiła zrezygnowana silnik i zdenerwowana siedziała w samochodzie. Mogła by pobiec, ale po co skoro i tak już nie zdąży, do tego kiedy zmoknie, jak będzie wyglądała przy ważnych gościach którzy są w firmie. Siedziała i patrzyła na to jak działają wycieraczki w jej samochodzie. Po chwili zaczęła myśleć nad ich mechanizmem, włączała je i wyłączała wyobrażając sobie ich mechanizm.  
-Boże co ja robię. -powiedziała do siebie i przestała myśleć o wycieraczkach. Ponownie spojrzała na swój telefon. Stała w korku ponad godzinę, znowu ogarnęła ją złość, ponownie zatrąbiła tym razem przeciągle. Nagle korek ruszył, włączyła silnik samochodu i ruszyła, wiedziała, że dostanie reprymendę od szefa. Stanęła pod budynkiem swojej firmy, chwyciła parasol i wysiadła z samochodu. Przeszła te kilkanaście kroków i weszła do przyjemnego holu swojej pracy. Zostawiła płaszcz i parasol w szatni i niemal wbiegła po schodach przed drzwi do sali w której miało odbyć się spotkanie. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i zaczęli wychodzić goście nie patrzyła na nich głowę miała spuszczoną w dół przygotowując się na widok szefa który wyszedł na samym końcu kiedy ją zobaczył zaczął cisnąć w nią piorunami.  
-Porozmawiamy sobie za chwileczkę idź do mojego biura. -powiedział jadowicie do jej ucha. Co prawda nikt nie lubi swojego szefa, ale Hermiona chyba aż przesadnie, mogła to spokojnie nazwać nienawiścią. Ruszyła w stronę pokoju zwanego biurem tego starego zrzędy, kiedy była przed drzwiami westchnęła cicho, nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do bardzo chłodno urządzonego pomieszczenia. Usiadła na szarym fotelu przy biurku i czekała na swój wyrok. Po chwili usłyszała za sobą dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, jednak nie odwróciła głowy, bo po sekundzie do jej uszu doszedł huk zamykanych drzwi. Jej szef okrążył biurko i usiadł w swoim fotelu. Hermiona gapiła się w swoje dłonie.  
-Tutaj jest twoje wypowiedzenie. -powiedział spokojnie Mark. Podniosła głowę aby spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
-Ty nie możesz mnie zwolnić. -stwierdziła gniewnie Hermiona. -Sama odchodzę. -dopowiedziała po chwili i wstała. Wyszła trzaskając drzwiami, w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Właśnie straciła pracę. Nie mogła pojąć jak ten dupek mógł ją zwolnić, ale przynajmniej wybrnęła z tej sytuacji z honorem. Zeszła do szatni i wzięła swój płaszcz i parasol. Niedbale założyła materiał na siebie, a kiedy była już przed wyjściem otworzyła parasol. Wyszła z budynku nie patrząc na nic. Jej samochód był po drugiej stronie ulicy. Już miała na nią wkroczyć kiedy została pociągnięta do tyłu, a przed jej oczami przejechał trąbiący samochód, mogła właśnie stracić życie.  
-Niech pani lepiej uważa jak chodzi, za uratowanie życia, mogłaby mnie pani zaprosić na kawę ewentualnie herbatę. -powiedział wesoło mężczyzna. Odwróciła się do niego przodem. Czuła, a raczej wiedziała że zna ten głos. -Granger. -powiedział blondyn i uśmiechnął się do niej uprzejmie. Dziwnie się poczuła przecież on nigdy się do niej tak nie uśmiechał. Dziwnie czuła się przez chwilę w obecności miłego Malfoy'a. Mimo, że trochę obawiała się zaprosić go do siebie do domu jednak, może to jakoś wpłynie na ich relacje, które od czasów wojny i tak były ciepłe. Okazało się, że Draco jest całkiem sympatycznym chłopakiem, a dowiedziała się tego dzięki spotkaniom powojennym Zakonu Feniksa.  
-Malfoy, jasne uratowałeś mi życie, więc zapraszam na kawę. Chyba, że twoja dziewczyna, narzeczona, żona będzie zazdrosna, że spędzasz czas z tak ładną dziewczyną jak ja. -powiedziała uprzejmie do chłopaka, a on się przez chwilę zaśmiał.  
-Na pewno nie będzie zazdrosna, więc prowadź. -powiedział i ruchem ręki zapytał w którą stronę.  
-Tam jest mój samochód. -powiedziała i pokazała palcem na jedno z miejsc parkingowych. Ruszyła w tamtą stronę tym razem się rozglądając. Wsiadła do samochodu na miejscu kierowcy, a Draco na miejscu pasażera z przodu. Odpaliła silnik i ruszyła w stronę swojego domu. Prowadząc kontem oka patrzyła na swojego towarzysza, który przez te wszystkie lata wyprzystojniał. Gdyby był wolny oraz nie był Malfoyem mogła by się z nim umówić. W ciągu kilkunastu minutach byli pod jej blokiem. Wsiedli do windy która zawiozła ich na 13 piętro.  
-Zapraszam w moje skromne progi. -otworzyła drzwi i przepuściła swojego gościa w drzwiach. Kiedy wszedł do mieszkania ona zrobiła to samo rozebrała się z płaszcza i powiesiła go na wieszaku. Zdjęła niewygodne buty zwane szpilkami i weszła dalej.  
-No chodź. -powiedziała i pociągnęła Draco za rękę w głąb mieszkania. -Usiądź ja zaraz przyjdę. -uśmiechneła się miło i ruszyła do kuchni. Zapażyła dwie świeże kawy w filiżankach i zaniosła je do salonu. Po chwili wróciła się do kuchni po cukiernicę. -Ile słodzisz? -zapytała uprzejmie.  
-10 kostek cukru. -stwierdził Draco.  
-Ale mam tylko sypany.  
-To 20 łyżeczek. -Hermionę wmurwoało.  
-To może po prostu zjesz cukier z cukierniczki, po co kawa. -stwierdziła wesoło. Posłodziła sobie dwie łyżeczki i zamieszała.  
-Nie słodz, tylko żartowałem. Więc jak ci się życie układa, Hermiono. -w tej chwili była gryfonka zdała sobie sprawę jak jej imię pięknie brzmiało w ustach Dracona. Na chwilę się rozmarzyła, że mógłby je mówić do końca jej życia, ale on przecież ma kogoś.  
-Nie układa. Właśnie straciłam pracę, z moim już byłym narzeczonym rozstałam się kilka tygodni temu. Zdziwię cię pewnie, ale nie był nim Ron. A jak tobie się układa? -powiedziała wspominając o swoim przyjacielu.  
-Faktycznie zdziwiłaś mnie tym, że to nie Łasic był twoim narzeczonym. Pracowałaś w tej firmie z której wychodziłaś? Mi życie jakoś leci, otworzyłem własną firmę deweloperską w świecie mugoli. Właściwie szukam asystentki. -zaczerpnął łyk kawy i odstawił znowu filiżankę na spodek.  
-Tak w tej, składasz mi jakąś propozycję? A jak ci się układa z żoną, planujecie rodzinę? -kiedy usłyszał jej pytanie wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem. Hermiona siedziała i patrzyła jak mężczyzna się śmieje. -Powiedziałam coś nie tak? -poczuła się w tym momencie głupio.  
-Hermiono.. Nie mam żony, ani dziewczyny, ani narzeczonej. Jestem samotnym ojcem, matka mojej córki zginęła w wypadku półtorej roku temu. -powiedział ostatnie zdanie już bardziej smutno.  
-Przykro mi, a więc ile twoja córka ma lat? -było bardzo głupio Hermionie, chociaż zdziwiła ją wiedza o tym że ta fretka może mieć córkę.  
-Martha ma prawie 2 latka. Pansy mogła tylko przez pół roku się nią nacieszyć. Trudno mi było stanąć przed wyzwaniem, do tamtej pory to Pansy ją przewijała i karmiła. Teraz ja to muszę robić kiedy opiekunka wraca już do siebie. A co do twoje wcześniejszego jeszcze pytania, tak to propozycja. Wierzę że jesteś kompetentną osobą i mi pomożesz to wszystko ogarnąć. -uśmiechnął się miło w jej stronę.  
-Będę mogła ją kiedyś poznać? -zapytała z nadzieją w głosie Hermiona. -Jeśli to propozycja to ja się zgadzam bez wachania. -dodała po chwili i napiła się kawy. Rozmawiali ze sobą bardzo długo. Prawie do godziny 18, jednak Draco musiał już wracać do domu aby zająć się swoją malutką pociechą. W tym czasie dowiedzieli się o sobie wielu rzeczy, Draco od Hermiony na przykład tego, że kiedyś Ron podał jej amortencje aby z nim była, a Hermiona od Draco, że w szkole był zazdrosny, że była we wszystkim lepsza od niego. Stali przy drzwiach jej mieszkania i przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie. Draco założył swój płacz i buty na siebie.  
-Dziękuję za miło spędzony czas. Może wpadniesz jutro do mnie, prace i tak zaczynasz od poniedziałku, a ja mam cały dzień wolny, więc może wybierzemy się do wesołego miasteczka razem z Marthą? -uśmiechnął się i spojrzał dziewczynie w jej brązowe oczy. Musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że miała piękne. Ona w ogóle była piękną kobietą.  
-Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz.-odpowiedziała ze szczerym pięknym uśmiechem. Dracon pocałował Hermionę w policzek i wyszedł z jej mieszkania, a ona zamknęła drzwi. Była szczęśliwa, nawet bardziej niż szczęśliwa. Poszła zrobić szybki prysznic zjadła najlepszą kolację w jej życiu i zasnęła, z myślą o jutrzejszym dnie.

Czwartek, 5 października 2001, Birmingham.

Hermiona stała pod drzwiami wielkiego dworu rodziny Malfoyów, jednego z wielu. Chociaż ten był bardzo podobny z zewnątrz do tego w którym torturowała ją Bellatrix. Dziewczynę na to wspomnienie przeszedł nieprzyjemny zimny, a wręcz lodowaty dresz przypominający o bólu. Słońce dzisiejszego dnia miło przygrzewało jednak kiedy zawiał wiatr było dość chłodno. Dlatego do wesołego miasteczka ubrała czarne trampki, zwykłe dżinsy, kolorową koszulę, a do tego skórzaną kurtkę. Nie pomalowała się wcale, nie potrzebne jej to było, kilka minut wyjętych z życia na malowanie. Po chwili stania wreszcie zadzwoniła magicznym dzwonkiem do drzwi. Otworzyła jej jakaś kobieta, która wyglądała na służącą.  
"-Czyżby Draco zaprzestał wykorzystywania skrzatów i teraz korzysta z usług ludzi?" -przeszło przez myśl Hermionie.  
-Zapraszam do środka panno Granger. -powiedziała poważnym głosem kobieta i przepuściła Hermionę w drzwiach domu. Za drzwiami wszystko wyglądało inaczej, wszystko było urządzone w przyjemnym ciepłym klimacie. Beżowe ściany idealnie współgrały z zielonymi dywanami. Jednak Ślizgoński kolor dalej płynie w sercu Malfoy'a. -Proszę za mną. -odezwała się znowu kobieta, która nawet się nie przedstawiła. Hermiona im dalej wchodziła w głąb domu tym bardziej jej się podobał. Weszła do pięknego i zarazem dużego salonu w którym czekał na nią Draco uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Służąca nagle zniknęła, a więc byli sami.  
-Witaj Hermiono w moim domu, jak ci się podoba?-zapytał uprzejmym głosem Draco podchodząc do byłej gryfonki.  
-Jest... pięknie. -powiedziała z krótką przerwą. Po chwili poczuła usta mężczyzny na swoim policzku. Znowu przeszedł ją ten sam przyjemny dreszcz co poprzednio. Patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy i nagle usłyszeli wesoły krzyk małego dziecka.  
-Tatusiu, co to za pani? -zapytała Martha. Hermiona przyjrzała jej się dokładnie, miała zielone oczy które na pewno nie należały do Dracona, jednak po platynowych włosach dało się poznać, że to dziedziczka majątku rodziny Malfoy. Ciemnowłosa uklęknęła na jedno kolano i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę dziecka.  
-Jestem Hermiona, a ty zapewne jesteś Martha. -stwierdziła miło Hermiona, dziewczynka także wyciągnęła dłoń w jej stronę i delikatnie ją uścisnęła.

Po krótkim zapoznaniu się z Marthą, cała trójka teleportowała się do wesołego miasteczka w Birmingham. Na sam początek poszli na dużą karuzelę, zjedli watę cukrową, poszli na samochodziki. Cała trójka świetnie się ze sobą bawiła. Wieczorem zmęczeni wrócili do swoich domów. W domu Martha, prawie śpiąc w ramionach taty odezwała się ostatni raz tego dnia.  
-A czy Hermiona jeszcze kiedyś do nas przyjdzie tatusiu?  
-Oczywiście, że tak księżniczko.

Sobota, 6 lipca 2002 r, Wiltshire

-Ja Dracon Lucjusz Malfoy...  
-Ja Hermiona Jane Granger...  
-biorę ciebie Hermiono, za żonę  
-biorę ciebie Draconie, za męża  
-i ślubuję ci miłość  
-.. wierność i uczciwość małżeńską  
-oraz że cię nie opuszczę  
-aż do śmierci.  
-Może pan pocałować swoją małżonkę.-powiedział na końcu ksiądz, a Draco czule pocałował swoją żonę. Kobietę, która uczyniła jego i jego córkę najszczęśliwszymi ludźmi na świecie, która wniosła tak wiele dobra i uczucia do ich wspólnego domu.  
-Kocham Cię Draco. -powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy jej mąż się od niej oderwał. To ten mężczyzna przyniósł jej wiele radości w życiu przez ten rok i przez następne lata będzie przynosił jeszcze więcej, razem z Marthą.  
-Mamusiu, tatusiu, ja was też bardzo kocham. -powiedziała Martha która pierwszy raz nazwała kogoś "mamą".

... i wszyscy żyli razem długo i szczęśliwie.


End file.
